Uncharted Luv
by Penny.Lang
Summary: ::sigh:: Love.....don't ya hate it?? Um....what is this story about?? Hang on, I have to check...I forgot.....Um...Oh, Sakura says something bad. Can she make up for it?? Find out. R and R, please.


Li: We know, you don't own us.  
Alchemy: Right.  
Alchemy: Or the song I sing.  
Li: That's cause you suck.  
Alchemy: ....no comment...  
Sakura: You have a beautiful voice, though.  
Alchemy:.........I do???  
Sakura: Yeah, don't you ever listen to your self when you sing?  
Alchemy: No.  
Li: I don't listen to her either. Mostly because if I did, I would no longer be able to hear.  
Sakura: Li!!!!  
Alchemy: Alright, Mr.Syaoran. Ya wanna mess with me. I now have my next story plot down. You get killed.  
Li: Right...and Artemis actually exists....  
Setsuna: ::holding up her blue notebook:: It's right...here. ::points to the third paragraph.  
Li: UH OH! Okay....  
Alchemy: And Artemis DOES exist.  
Sakura: Alchemy, do you remember in the lists section of Fanfiction.net, 50 ways to know you are insane.  
Alchemy: Yeah....  
Sakura: And how it said if you had 15 or more of those symptoms, you were insane.  
Alchemy: Yeah...where is this going?  
Sakura: And you had 22. Including "You first name means OF MARS, THE ROMAN GOD OF WAR, but your middle name means LIGHT...."  
Alchemy: Actually, my first name means Queen of death and the after life, while my middle name means prosperity and life.  
Li: Really?  
Alchemy: Yep. I even looked it up.  
Li:.......................cool....................  
Sakura: We're gonna start the story now. Sets, what is this about, anyway.  
Alchemy: ::rubs hands together evilly:: You'll see, my pretty, you'll see....  
Sakura and Li: Crap. We're in trouble.  
This was written on the following dates: 02/04/01 @ 5:45  
Sakura is 18, and there fore, so Is everyone else. 'Cept Setsuna and Artemis. Yes, they are in this story, too. Setsuna is...23, and Artemis is 600 000 000 006 years old. Yes, she does actually get older in my stories. And, yes, there are lots of Lyrics in this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed, her head hitting her pillow lightly. Her long brown hair spread around her face as she smiled, thinking of Li. They had been dating since they were 13. Five long, and pleasant, years. He thoughts drifted as she though of how much Tori hated Li, for no apparent reason. Except that he tried to beat his future girlfriend up when they were 10. She sighed again, but this time, sadly. She heard a light tap on her door as it was pushed open.  
"Hey," she heard a voice say. Tori.  
"Go away," Sakura said sharply, not bothering to look up. She heard a slight wince, and she turned, finding not Tori, but Li, standing in her door way, his amber eyes visible in the dark. They showed nothing but pain.  
"Li," Sakura began, but stopped as Li walked away. Sakura jumped out of her bed, running after him, but it was too late. She watched as he walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she watched her love storm out. She collapsed to her knees.  
*Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control.  
  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings shown  
  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone  
love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love.  
  
There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
  
There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
  
My only love.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura closed her locker, sighing sadly. Li had been ignoring her all day. As she looked up she noticed him looking at her. She started to walk over to him, but he walked away, shoving his way out of the high school. Sakura collapsed for the second time that day, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She continued to cry as she felt Madison hug her, Nikki, Chelsea and Rita kneeling beside her. They watched helplessly as she continued to cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat quietly behind the stage, waiting for her turn. Madison had signed Sakura, along with Artemis and Setsuna, to sign at the spring dance. Not knowing until the day before the dance, Sakura decided they should do the first song they heard on the radio. That's what they're doing. A young group was ahead of them, someone called Sunny Daze(that's my group....). It had three girls, and three guys(we have three girls. That's it.) They were singing an odd song, that was just beginning. Sakura was getting nervous. She listen to the band sing their song.  
  
Girls: The sun goes down I'm just getting up, I'm heading for the city lights.  
Radio blasting on the way to the club, gonna rock this town tonight. Your living in a mans world, they tell us. But we ain't gotta buy it, the things they try to tell us, no!  
Cause we're the girls of rock 'n' roll. OooooOooo! Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n' roll. R-r-r-rock 'n' ro-oh-oh-oll!  
  
Guys: Woah, oh, yeah! The curtains up, and I'm ready to go. My guitar is in my hands. There's nothing more that I'd rather do than play in a rock 'n' roll band! What we have is what we were given. Heading for the top, let's go, we'll never stop believing, no. Cause we're the boys of rock 'n' roll. Ya better believe it, yeah yeah yeah. Cause we're the boys of rock 'n' roll. Rah-ah-ah-ock 'n' roll, oll.  
  
Girls: We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n' roll.  
  
Guys: We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n' roll. Cause we're the boys of rock 'n' roll, ohh, yeah!  
  
Girls: Cause we're the girls of rock 'n' roll. Ya better be believing cause we are....  
  
Guys: We are the boys of rock 'n' roll. Rah-ah-ah-ock 'n' roll.  
  
Girls: Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n' roll. Rock and rock and roll! Yeah!  
  
Guys: We are the boys of rock 'n' roll! Rooooock and roooooooooll!  
  
Girls: We are the girls of rock and roll! Roooock 'n' rock 'n' roooll!  
  
Guys: We are the boys of rock and roll!  
  
Both:We're gonna rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roh-ohll, gonna rock 'n' roooll!  
  
The audience clapped loudly, making Sakura jump.  
"Come on, lass. Our turn." Artemis said, pulling the girl to her feet. They all wore matching outfits, which Madison had thought, quote, was KAWAII!! duh. They wore light green mini skirts, with black knee high boots, and tight black shirts, that revealed too much skin, Sakura thought. Setsuna and Artemis just smiled, pushing her on to the stage. The lights were dark, so no one knew who was up next. They stood with their backs facing the audience, their hair dyed unnatural colours(Set already had green hair, and Artemis had silver. How more unnatural can you get.) Sakura's hair was now bright pink, and it hung freely down her back. Artemis had bright blue had, and Setsuna's was flouresent yellow. Sakura listened as the music began. She, unfortunately, was the main singer.  
"He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT!" Artemis said, thrusting her hands to her sides, Sakura and Setsuna following, the lights flashed on, revealing three woman standing on the stage, their faces hidden. Li leaned on the table, intreged.  
"Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you." Setsuna said quietly. Sakura spun around and began to sing, ignore the gasps from most of the audience, and the loud cheers coming from Madison. Li's mouth fell to the floor.  
"Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby." Sakura nodded to Artemis, who stepped forward, Sakura stepping back.  
"I know you can hardly wait til' I'm away from him,  
See, instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in." she finished, the girls began to sing together, moving to the music, on foot in front of the other, then they spun.  
"You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got.   
He loves me, he loves you not." Sakura stepped forward again, this time she stepped off the stage, Artemis and Setsuna following on her heels. Sakura sat down next to Madison, who was beside Li.  
"You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there." Setsuna sat down next to a young man, singing directly into his ear.  
"Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
No matter how hard you try,  
Never gonna get with mine!" the began to sing together again, swerving in and out of the tables.  
"No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got.   
He loves me, he loves you not."  
"Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you." Artemis said, pointing to a young girl, hanging onto the side of her boyfriend. Sakura, Artemis, and Setsuna jumped onto the stage.  
"Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you." Setsuna and Artemis continued to sing, switching lines, as Sakura did the background voice(the words in brackets)  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not....  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got," they paused, backflipping off the stage. They did a series of flips, landing in front of their destination. Sakura stood in front on Madison and Li.  
"He loves me, He loves you not." They ended, their arms up in the air. The announcer come on.  
"Yes, ladies and gentleman, those beauties, which you don't recognize, I'm sure, were your very own Sakura Avalon, with the pink hair," he paused, letting everyone mumble for a moment, Li's mouth tumbling to the ground.  
"The woman with the blue hair is...she just goes under Artemis," he said, glancing at Artemis, who nodded.  
"Woah. Can you say 80's? Like...Madonna...or Cher," he stopped noticing Artemis glaring at him.  
"And anyway, the one with the yellow hair, and the blue sun tattoo around her navel, is your science teacher, Ms. Meiou. What a babe!" he said, whistling at Sets, who grinned, raising her eyes brows. Everyone gasped. That was interuppted by loud claps, which spread through the room. Sakura saw Li stand up. She walked over to him, but he saw her coming. He looked at her sadly, then left. Tears came to Sakura's eyes.;  
"Why that little....I'll kill him!" Tori said, standing up from his chair(he's there now). Setsuna pushed him back down  
"If you ever threaten Li, or say anything bad to him, or about him to anyone else, I'LL kill YOU!" she threatened. Tori nodded, gulping. The students clapped at this, even Sakura despite herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat on her bed, crying. Why was Li being like this? She loved him, and she thought he felt the same. She didn't hear as someone come in through her window, sitting down next to her. She jumped as she felt a hand brush away her tears. She looked up, finding Li sitting there.  
"Li?" Sakura asked. He nodded. She fell into his lap, crying harder.  
"Li....Why have you been ignoring me?" Sakura asked, her words muffled. Li sighed, stroking her still pink hair.  
"You know when I went back to Hong Kong a few years ago?" Li began. Sakura nodded, looking up at him.  
"Well, I went to see Meilin. When I got there, she was in her bedroom, lying in the dark. When I entered she told me to go away. I didn't. The next day, she tried to kill herself. She failed. While she was in the hospital, the doctor asked her why she tried to kill herself. Her answer? Because when she told me to go away, I didn't." Li explained. He took a breath, then continued.  
"When you told me to go away...it reminded me of that night. I just couldn't bare to see you try to do that." Li finished.  
"Oh, Li. I thought you were Tori, coming to rag at me because he didn't like my boyfriend." Sakura said, leaning on Li's shoulder. He smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"I'm glad. Not about Tori, but...you know." he said, hugging her.  
"I do," she replied, closing her eyes. "I do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay..so It kinda suck.   
Li: It sucked big time.  
Setsuna: I know.  
Li: That's a good thing...I think.  
Setsuna: My next story will b out soon. The 1 where Li dies.  
Li: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
